Unexpected Visitor
by Fading-Rain
Summary: Sasuke leaves once again and Sakura goes in search of him. But when she's looking around someone she never thought she would see in a long time shows up. And now Sasuke has arrived. But what now?


The lights flickered on and off as she walked down the empty corridor. Her mind was filling with thoughts of betrayal and hatred. Why did he leave? Would he leave again? Why?

Near the end of the corridor a pair of tall and large doors came into view. She made her way to the doors, placing her hands on the golden handles, and slowly pushing them open. A large, dark room lie ahead.

Where is he? She continued to ask herself as she slowly walked towards the center of the room. A tall figure appeared, covered by a long black cloak with a red cloud design. An akatsuki.

"Show yourself." She said as she pulled a kunai from her pocket, holding it tightly while standing in her battle stance.

He turned around, his leaf headband with a strike through the symbol slightly showing, and his eyes glowing bright red.

An Akatsuki...

"Hmph." He began to say, snickering. "So, you have made it this far, Sakura Haruno."

From the instant he turned around, she knew that familiar face. Itachi Uchiha. The clever murderer of the Uchiha Clan. Quickly she moved her gaze away from his, not making any eye contact.

He made such a quick movement that in the blink of an eye he was gone. She could still feel his presence, but this time much closer, to close. He stood behind her, his long blade pressed against her neck.

"I shall take away someone precious to him."

-  
Quickly he rushed through the forest, getting closer to his destination as he can hear the rustling of the leaves and the branches all around him. He was heading towards that one place, the one place where his revenge would take place.

Itachi Uchiha...

Suddenly, a large vibration occured on the ground below, coming from the direction in which he was heading. An explosion? Without a second thought he rushed ahead.

An unexpected visitor stood there with another figure, someone too familiar. He walked towards them, pulling his katana from its sheath and holding it directly in front of him in a battle stance.

"Sakura! What are you doing here?!" Was the only thing that crossed the Uchiha's mind. Sasuke said, his eyes filling with anger.

Did she care enough to risk her life to help the one she loved?

She looked straight at him, her face emotionless, none of her hatred, or her sadness was shown. Was it that she didn't want to worry him? Or just not want to answer.

But she managed to reply to him, though it was filled with her anger, her tears full of sandess fell from her emerald green eyes and rolled down her pale face, falling from her chin to the floor. The sword of the Akatsuki still pressed against her neck.

"I've come under the order of the Hokage." Sakura said, though she knew it was nothing but a lie. Her true purpose was to help the one she loved, to help him with his revenge, so maybe, just maybe he would return to the village with her.

It had been three years since he had seen her, three years since she had seen him.

Three long years...

Over time she continued to tell herself to not give up on him, but those thoughts had changed. She had abandoned all thoughts of him returning and all thoughts of him returning her love. Her mission was now to help a comrade.

He was nothing more than a teammate, a comrade.

He said nothing, just stood there motionless as if he did not care she was there. I will get my revenge one way or another...was the only thought running through his head.

Itachi pressed the blade of his sword harder against her neck, almost slitting the skin, almost making her bleed.

"Does she not mean anything to you, little brother?" He asked, moving his sword back down to his side.

"I could care less what happens to her. I left the village and I no longer care for the village or those in it." Sasuke replied, making his way slowly over to them.

With a quick movement of his arm, he threw Sakura back, making her hit the wall, smacking her head hard against it. She fell to the ground, unconcious. At least she was not in this fight. Sasuke thought.

Sasuke and Itachi began to battle and the time passed by quickly. They exchanged many blows towards each other, ocassionaly they hit and hurt the opponent.

Thirty minutes later, a figure lie on the ground, its crimson red blood staining the floor, death approaches quickly. Another figure stood there, his sword being held above the others chest, dripping with the crimson blood.

Sasuke Uchiha, a dead brother, revenge complete.

He sheathed his sword as he made his way over to Sakura. Her motionless body lay there, her beautiful light pink hair covered her face. He knelt beside her, moving the hair from her face and picking her up. He sat against the wall with her leaning against his chest.

"Why do you care so much? Is it because you love me that much?" Sasuke said, as if she could really hear him.

About five more minutes had passed and she began to wake up, blinking her eyes and scanning her surroundings. She could feel the grip of someone's arms around her. Sasuke...she thought.

He noticed her waking up and he began to speak. "Why did you come here?" He asked her.

"Hmph. Don't you remember, a while back I told you I would help you with your revenge, but you still left me anyways. I promised myself I wouldn't give up on you and I would help you. But I broke my promise." A tear fell from her eye and she quickly wiped it away. "I gave up on you. I just couldn't wait any longer."

"Sakura..." He said in a low voice as he began to lean in to kiss her, shopefully to comfort her. A hand flew up and towards his face, though he stopped it before it hit him. "So, you're that mad at me?" A some what sad expression began to cross his face.

"It's just...I cared about you, I promised to help you and all you did was leave me!" She yelled, more tears running down her pale face as she flung herself against him, crying against his chest. "I love you more than anything!"

He began to move his hands through her hair and holding her tightly. "I''m sorry I left. It's not that I don't care. I was worried for your safety. I didn't want anything to happen to you because if something did I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

She lifted her head up, looking into his eyes and she started to move her head upwards towards his. He leaned in, their lips meeting. He kissed her passionately, her hands wrapping around his neck and his arms around her waste.

He pulled apart from her. "I love you too, Sakura."

I love you... 


End file.
